


Don't Think About It

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Thanos is impressed by Stark's efforts in stopping him. He wouldn't think less of the merchant of death.  Thanos plans of keeping him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from biivory69 http://skip-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/173678718556/i-want-write-some-irontitan-fics-but-got-no-ideas  
> I changed few things this being post iw not pre

Thanos known of Stark for a long time, the one that stopped the chtauri army.  The one that lead to creating the mind stone.  _Tony Stark the merchant of death_. Thanos admired the man, the fire and fear in the human's eyes trying his best to stop him suit nearly falling apart. Pity the titan had to stab Tony, the look in his eyes accepting his fate even though he failed.  _How honorable_.  Thanos gently sat Tony down petting his head trying to make his death  _some what_ peaceful _. Such a shame I can't keep him_... " WAIT!" The titan looked over seeing the doctor holding out his hand, the time stone finally appeared. " Take it. Just spare him....please."  Thanos smiled walking over taking the stone placing it in his gauntlet, " Deal." The titan turned around seeing Tony trying to get up yelling at the doctor with complete despair in his voice. Thanos sighed seeing Tony grip his side trying to attack once again. " Oh Stark." Thanos stopped Tony's attack with ease and ripped off the remaining parts of his suit. 

" I know it's hard seeing you failed. Knowing everything you tried so desperately to protect will die."  Tony weakly punched the titan's chest cursing his name with each hit.  Thanos pulled him close, his gloved hand petting Tony's head yet again. Using the soul stone Tony's body relaxed almost going limp all sadness and anger wiped away from his mind along with his memory. " You done so much it's no fair to be burden with these memories."  Tony meekly looked up seeing people running towards him calling his name. " Who are they..." Thanos chuckled scooping the human up with one hand keeping his close to his chest. 

" **I'll be over soon**."

With a snap of his finger everyone faded away, the doctor, Gamora's friends, the young boy, all gone now. " M-Mr.Stark....Tony..." All gone now along with half of the universe's population. " W-who were they..." Tony asked as tears rolled down his face, tone filled with confusion. Thanos shushed him with a kiss wiping the tears off with his thumb. 

"  **No one of importance, my pet** " 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going with Wanda sir....take care of yourself okay..._

_Stark why isn't Rogers captured yet?_

_I'm sorry Tony..._

__Tony you need to call Cap!_ _

_Tony you come back to earth right now!_

_Mr. Stark are you okay?_

_We're in the endgame now Stark._

_There....there was no other way,Tony..._

Tony shot up heavily breathing, he rubbed his face finding it wet from not only cold sweat but tears too. " Anthony?"  A large hand touched Tony's shoulder pulling him towards a board chest. " What's wrong my pet?" Tony frowned, " The voices...there back again..."  Every time Tony went to sleep we here the same voices always saying something different. Some with concern others with anger or disappointed in their tone, and each time he wake up crying heart filled with sadness.  _I don't understand._ Tony couldn't explain why, he's never felt like this before-at least he doesn't  **think** so. " Give it time my Anthony, they'll be gone before you know it," Thanos replied kissing Tony on the lips. Tony moaned kissing back already climbing on the titan's lap. No matter what Tony felt  _ **better**  _when around Thanos he felt safe and wanted, even though a part of him screamed to get away. 

 _But why would I do that?_  

" T-Thanos!" Tony mewled feeling Thanos grab his ass.  He liked it when Thanos touched him that always cleared his mind.  Or Thanos would return with technology from different planets allowing him to tinker with the alien material to create different iron man suits. For now, Tony enjoyed the titan kissing his body, his scared chest were the arc reactor use to lay was very sensitive. " More-p-please..." Thanos chuckled saying something Tony didn't hear nor focus on as he was placed on his back.  His legs rested on broad shoulders as Thanos licking his way down the lower half of Tony's body.  Tony cling onto Thanos' hands pleading he touch him more.

" Patience my pet. I'm going to make sure you remember every and only these moments.

* * *

" Where are we going today?"

" Earth, it'll be quick."

Tony stopped before walking into the blue portal, his chest stung for some reason. " Stark." Tony shook his head and entered the blue aura.  _I'll be quick..._ It was Thanos daily routine checking multiple planets, at least ones that tried to cause trouble, that  **didn't** fall in line as Thanos mention.  Oddly enough Tony enjoyed the quiet and sober city, no paparazzi to hound him, no more boring meetings. No more- Tony touched his chest feeling that stinging feeling again. Looking up he stared at a giant worn-down tower that had a large A on it. It looked familiar yet Tony couldn't grasp on what or why it was, let alone what the A stood for. "  Activate your suit."  Without hesitation  his nano suit manifested onto his body minus his helmet. Thanks to leftover parts of his old one and new alien tech, Tony had better nano suit than before more advance, _more protection_. An attack was coming Thanos knew it and Tony felt it-just a matter of _**when**_.Hearing a car alarm go off, Tony fired a repulse blast destroying the noise. Suddenly he was surrounded by smoke. " ANTHONY!" Tony's helmet formed blocking out the gas trying to locate Thanos. His vision went blank feeling an extreme shock make contact to his suit knocking him unconscious.  

* * *

_I didn't think he was alive? He went to space for crying out loud!_

_Perhaps Thanos is keeping Stark as a prisoner._

_It doesn't matter he's alive and safe with us._

_Maybe now we can take Thanos down- look he's waking up._

Tony eyes fluttered open his head booming. " Ugh, too bright..." Tony heard a muffle voice the lights were quickly dimmed allowing his eyes to adjust better. Four people stood in front of him with a worried look. A woman with blonde hair wearing all black, a man with rough haircut and beard wearing a read cape, man with glasses looking awfully timid and  _greenish_ , and finally a man with blonde hair and beard holding a shield with a star on it. _Why do they look familiar_? Tony stood up before quickly sitting back down touching his head. " Apologizes Stark I didn't to hit you that hard." Dropping his hand, Tony looked back up at the four. " I'm sorry who are you again?" Tony asked and the room was silent, all four exchanging glances.

" Tony,it's me Steve...Steve Rogers. We-god I knew we left at a hard time."

" You remember me right Tony? You know science bros? Last I saw you chased after that Doctor wizard man."

" Wizard?"

Tony clutched his chest feeling that stinging pain again. He didn't  **know** these people but why did it feel like he did.  _Thanos said this would stop_. " Where's Thanos?" Tony asked with panic in his voice, his eyes widen connecting all pieces together. The suit active and Tony pointed his hand at the four ready to fire. "  **Where's Thanos!?** " Tony spat his fight or flight ready to kick. The man with the glasses stood back holding his hand that turned off colored green. The woman slowly walked towards him with her hands up. " Tony we're not your enemy. Thanos is, I-he might have done something to you."  _Lies_. Who ever she was Tony knew this woman was manipulative she was not to be trusted with. " Stark listen we're your friends! Thanos is a murder he has to be stopped!" Tony took a step back as  the man with the cape shouted at him. The axe in his hand the same thing that hurt Tony in the first place.

" Tony it's okay. I know everything confusing right now. But we're your friends, the avenger you know protect the earth? I-Pepper and Rhodey are alive you remember them right?"

" No I don't know them. I don't know you! Now for the last time  **Where is Thanos?"**  

" Right here  **my** Anthony."

Tony  smiled in relief hearing that deep echo voice as blue aura formed near him. " You're back!" Tony replied hugging Thanos only to be pulled away seeing a blue lighting strike the titan. " NO!" Tony fired a blast quickly only to have it reflected by a shield. " Stop we're trying to help you." Tony gritted his teeth as his suit fired multiple blasts.  Tony stood in front of  Thanos ready to take whatever attack was coming towards them. " So loyal."  All four fell to their knees as red aura surrounded them chaining them to the ground. " I don't know them I swear! They told me not trust you but I don't believe them." Thanos shushed Tony petting his head which soothed him. " HE'S LYING TO YOU T-" The blonde man was quickly gagged he struggled trying to break free. " Their voices....I always hear them in my nightmares, " Tony said clinging to Thanos' side.  " **Don't worry my pet I'll take care of everything**." Thanos raised his gloved hand and the four shook their heads in panic trying to break fear.  A snap echoed from the one and the four were no longer there, simply dust now. " How do you feel now?" Tony looked at the ground, his chest no longer hurt, he didn't feel _sad_ nor did tears slide down his face. A sudden weight lifted off of him  _yet not aware of the orange glow flashing near him_. Tony smiled looking up at the titan. 

" I feel much better now. Thank you." 

" Good. And don't worry my pet,  **I'll make sure does burdens never bother you again."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip OG Avengers....and anyone else Tony knew or was attracted to :/
> 
> But hey Tony is "happy" now :^)

**Author's Note:**

> should I do part 2? Tony's pov maybe?


End file.
